Kuna Mashiro
Summary Mashiro Kuna (久南 白, Kuna Mashiro) is the co-lieutenant of the 9th Division under Kensei Muguruma and is currently a member of the Vizard Powers and Abilities Tier: 7-C Name: '''Kuna Mashiro '''Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami, Vizard Destructive Capacity: At least Multi-City Block Level (She is strong enough to casually break a Gillian mask and destroy Hooleer, both in a single kick) | Town Level+ via powerscalling Range: Extended human melee range when fighting with his sword, several hundreds of meters with projectiles and cero Speed: High Hypersonic '''(She easily dominated Wonderweiss Margela before her mask wore off) ' '''Lifting Strength:' At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class GJ '| '''Class TJ ' '''Durability: Town Level+ 'via powerscalling ' Stamina: High Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakuto Intelligence: Average. Although this is questionable as she is shown to be very childish and have immature mannerisms. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: Hakuda Master: Mashiro excels in her primary method of combat utilizing variations of high powered kicks. While in the advanced state of Hollowfication, Mashiro had proven to be quite aggressive as well as highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. She demonstrates her skill and agility in this area by launching a devastating attack against then 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. Mashiro Kick (白キック, Mashiro Kikku; Japanese for "White Kick"): a unique technique where Mashiro does a kick that is powerful enough to shatter the masks of multiple Gillian-class Menos Hollows. Mashiro Super Kick (白スーパーキック, Mashiro Sūpā Kikku; Japanese for "White Super Kick"): a unique technique where Mashiro does an upward kick that is powerful enough to instantly kill the giant Hollow creature Hooleer. Mashiro Drop Kick (白ドロップキック, Mashiro Doroppu Kikku‎; Japanese for "White Drop Kick"): a unique technique where Mashiro drops both feet downward upon her target from above with enough force that the opponent makes a crater in the ground as well as destroying the surrounding area. High Spiritual Power: Mashiro possesses Lieutenant-level Reiryoku. Being a Vizard, Mashiro possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Zanpakuto: Virtually nothing is known about Mashiro's Zanpakutō. It is an average sized katana with a green hilt-wrapping, rectangular tsuba (with circles on each corner of the rectangle), and silver sheath. During her Shinigami days she wore it by her waist like many others, but as a Visored she carries it around in her hands. Excluding holding down the Hollowfied Ichigo from killing Hiyori, she has never been seen using her Zanpakutō. While fighting the Gillians in Fake Karakura Town, she discards her still sheathed Zanpakutō and engages the Gillians unarmed. Shikai: Not Yet Revealed Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication: Hollow Mask: Her Hollow Mask takes the form of a hornet or bee. She seems to be quite in touch with her inner Hollow; given the fact that Mashiro, from the start of her Hollowfication, was able to maintain her Hollow Mask for fifteen hours without practice of any kind, which means that she alone didn't have to train to maintain the mask like the other Visored. However, this seems to be under unique circumstances outside of battle. Against opponents of higher caliber, her time limit is considerably shorter, as seen when her mask shatters during her battle with Wonderweiss Margela. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Mashiro's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. The transformation gives her legs great strength and speed. While in Visored form, her attacks seem to focus almost exclusively on powerful kicks. Enhanced Strength: This increase in power and style is carried over to her Visored powers, as shown by the fact that she can break a Gillian mask and destroy Hooleer, both in a single kick. Enhanced Durability: With her mask on, Mashiro becomes more durable, shown when she is thrown across several city blocks and comes out from the attack relatively unscathed. Mashiro Super Cero (白スーパー虚閃 (セロ), Mashiro Sūpā Sero): While fighting Wonderweiss, she has shown the ability to fire a very fast lime-green Cero by kicking in the air towards her target. The Cero is wide and follows the arc made by her leg during the kicking motion. Hollowfied Form: When transformed into a Hollow, her mask remains the same as in her Visored form, instead of covering her entire head as it usually does with a normal Hollow transformation. Her legs are transformed, gaining an insect- like appearance. Enhanced Speed: Her transformation allowed her to possess increased speed. Enhanced Strength: Her transformation allowed her to possess increased strength. Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Hybrids Category:Shinigami Category:Swordsmen Category:Tier 7